Arrogance and Desire
by fluppy
Summary: Sarah and Jareth after Sarah enters the party. My interpretation of what was never said. Will be followed up with adult content. Note; Sarah is 18.


Sarah stepped through the room lightly on her soft slippered feet, the noise of celebration beating on her ears and senses from every side, wafts of cooked meat and delicacies mingling with the scents of overpowering perfumes and other smells that would do better to be undisclosed. Her foggy mind was certain she was looking for something in particular, but what that something was, she had no way of knowing for certain. She moved slowly, like a chain bound wraith, watching here and there, the grotesque masks, the stunning outfits, always watching and looking for something undescribed. One hand clutched desperately at the material flowing around her like wisps of cloud, the other hand trailing along the cold smooth wall of the room. She turned her gaze to follow the path of her hand, astounded at the image of herself in what turned out to be not wall, but floor to length mirrors. Her hair was wild, untamed, barely held into place by pieces of jewelry so exquisite she doubted they could truly be hers. Her dress was voluminous baby pink tulle and chiffon, drifting around her body, the bodice accentuating her shape. The pink of the dress was mirrored in the high color in her cheeks, was set of by the gleam of unbidden excitement in her dark eyes. She could not believe the angel in the mirror was her, so she stretched out her hand to prove to herself it was another she was seeing. The girl in the mirror mimicked her action, her red lips curving up in a self satisfying smile.

Jareth watched Sarah from across the room, the goblet in his hand barely acknowledged. Upon arrival her face showed a blend of fear, disgust and curiosity at the sights around her, as well as a forgotten sense of something that was missing. His original purpose in bringing her here was to make her forget what is was she was searching for, make her believe she was looking for something completely different, but under that, hidden well in the back of his mind, far from the reaching curiosities of any other was desire; desire for her, for a bride, a Goblin Queen. Sarah fit the bill. Self centered, as he was himself, a beauty so breathtaking as to confuse any mind, strong willed and unrelenting. A perfect match. He laughed quietly into his cup when she finally noticed her reflection.

With a renewed confidence in herself, Sarah spun again to face the room, now with a sense of self assurance so strong it bordered heavily on arrogance. She barely deigned to acknowledge the other dancers in the room, set instead on her unclear course, certain that she could now achieve any end that she set out for. A faint hum of nervousness thrummed under her skin, causing the edges of her mouth to tighten slightly, and her eyes to dart around in search of her outcome. She edged through the dancing couples, high pitched shrieks and laughter surrounding her, her demeanor unchanged, her gaze constantly seeking and searching.

Jareth placed his goblet down on the table to his back, knowing that before it even touched the table it would be swept away by one of those ever desperate to do the bidding of their King. The cup forgotten he snapped his fingers imperiously, nodding briskly to the tiny goblin that shuffled over to him, a black satin mask clutched tightly in its small hand. He leapt lightly onto the table behind his master, tying the mask with quick nimble fingers over his Kings face. Jareth nodded again, not in appreciation, but in dismissal, and strode forward through the throng of people, always just out of Sarah's sight, while able at every moment to see any flicker of emotion that crossed her face.

Sarah was beginning to get edgy, her unknown goal as yet unachieved. Her arrogance took on a more physical tone as she pushed past dancing couples and lounging individuals, that niggling sense of something forgotten pressing more insistently against the fog in her head. A feeling of desperation urged her on, her strides becoming more rapid and less elegant with every minute that passed. Something was about to give.

Jareth knew the moment that he could push her no further, knew that if he did, she would recall precisely what it was she was truly looking for. He couldn't have that, so with an ingrained sense of theatrics so precise, he stepped towards her, the crowd parting in instinctive knowledge of their rulers desire. He watched with a narrowed gaze as Sarah turned slowly towards the gap. He smiled at his conquest when he saw her eyes open wide, her mouth part slightly, her small pink tongue dart out to wet her suddenly dry lips. With a charm and grace unknown in any male, human or goblin, he glided forward and swept her into his arms, her gentle sigh of delight tickling the skin under his chin. His hands rested lightly on the material enclosing her waist, fingers spread, feeling the movements of her body as she swayed against him. Her tiny hands slid up to entwine behind his neck, and their eyes locked, unflinchingly. He spun her around the floor, enjoyed the sight of her breathless, flushed face, the thrill of the moment shining in her eyes, the heat of wanting burning him even through the layers of fabric. He knew he had her, knew he needed only one searing kiss and she would be gone, her search forgotten. One of her small hands brushed the ties at the back of his head, and her eyes crinkled with humor and a question. He nodded and smiled at her, and she released the ties, let the dark scrap of material fall away. This was his moment, with the clock striking twelve, and her expression akin to a lost kitten, he made his move, pressing his mouth gently to hers, eliciting soft sighs and moans, and a passionate pressing of her body to hers.

Sarah as she was before was lost, lost in her wanting and craving for Jareth, her true purpose forgotten, Toby now nothing more than a distant memory. She was nothing more than a devoted servant, body and soul, to the man that would be her mate, the Goblin King.


End file.
